mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Bleach (Lady Claudia Toadstool)
Since Mario and Friends Comics on Deviantart, Dr. Claudia Ginger Comette-Toadstool (known only as Claudia) was the very first Child ever raised by King Alex George T. Toadstool and Queen Melody Toadstool In Plit (Mushroom World ) after her birth Parents were killed during the Planet Draco destruction by the Shroobs, the X-Nauts and the Black Arms during her third Birthday (The star shaped planet in Super Mario Galaxy was the only proof, which is a core of planet Draco). three week after she turned Bowser's age she was kicked out of her rights as heir to the throne by her younger sister Peach over her "Offsprings" she left Bowser when she was 24 , but she only called the Koopa King "Robert" (his birth given name his Mother gave him) and NOT "Bowser"! She even gave birth to Bowser Jr. Who people thought was a clone (Yes, he is, but some people playing Mario games don't know that). Quote: "Well of course I'm the real mother of Bowser Jr., Elizabeth; You must agree with me that even when us Draconian Humanoids look Mammale to you, we still are decended from the T-Rex and NOT from an ape, in another words we are still reptiles. And why did Bowser Jr. mistake you for me, Anyway?" ''--Lady Claudia Toadstool'' Split Personal Side And when she gets mad due to the Curse when she 8 given by O' Great Cackletta, she transforms into a serial Killer known as a Bleck named Dr. Hellen Sheila Bleach, who happens to be the Count Bleck to Claudia's Blumiere. Raising the orphans When she was 24 she rescued 7 orphaned eggs and found 14 Common Koopa Parents who were murdered by two groups called the Tribe of Darkness and the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures , So she carried the eggs to Bowser's Castle so that She and Bowser will share the adoption together. Not only them, But Kamek as well. Appearance Claudia, the Ancient Shaman of Adamantium, has a cute appearance has a same sports tennis Outlit as Peach, only that hear Brooch and Earrings are heartshape and her hair is Brunette. Dr. Bleach, the Dark Alchemist of Death, has a half a black hair rather tthan Brunette, red eyes, Sexy black jumpsuit, Boots, gloves, cloak She and Claudia also have adamantium, so Bleach has adamantium colored fangular teeth. Abilities Claudia and Bleach have wolver-claws, saber-claws to scratch with, Death-Claws to skewer with and Colossal shield to protect themselves from blades and bullets, only that Colossus's shield is Chrome and not adamantium. Family Bowser- Boyfriend Bowser Jr.- Only Birth given Son Ludwig Von Koopa - Son (Adopted) Larry Koopa - Son (Adopted) Wendy O. Koopa - Daughter (Adopted) Iggy Koopa - Son (Adopted) Lemmy Koopa - Son (Adopted) Roy Koopa - Son (Adopted) Mortin Koopa Jr. - Son (Adopted) Count Cosmo Toadstool- Brother Princess Peach Toadstool - Sister Sofia Toadstool - Sister Princess Pearl Toadstool- Sister Sorceress Durian Toadstool- Sister Eliza, Betty and Beth Toadstool- Nieces Angela O'Haru- Niece Peter and Marc- Nephews King Alexandrio George T. Toadstool- Father (Deceased) Queen Melody Toadstool- Mother Category:Females Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Part time Mushroom Knights